Come back to Fairy-Tail
by Captain Meowingtins The Second
Summary: Empty – such a meaningless thing to feel; today was meant to be so happy but she felt like she was crushed by the world, disappearing from existence like she didn't matter, a tiny fragment slipping away from where it belonged but Lucy would always belong to Fairy-Tail


**(( I AM BACK! After-much-needed-relaxation. I'm here mwuhaa! ))**

**So I thought I'll have a go at a typical cliche but adding something realistic of what I think would happen XD.**

**Also I changed my pen name back, because I missed it dearly.**

**Now enjoy. :3**

* * *

_Come back to Fairy-Tail_

* * *

Empty – such a meaningless thing to feel; today was meant to be so happy but she felt like she was crushed by the world, disappearing from existence like she didn't matter, a tiny fragment slipping away from where it belonged. She really didn't mean for her emotion to go this far, Lisanna was such a wonderful girl, bright like a flawless star but yet a twinge of jealously always twitched. Lucy hated this more than anything else, what happened to the strong and determined girl? Fairy-tail had constructed that girl, built her from the tiny pieces of fragile glass and assembled someone who could fight, live for her nakama and refuse to give up.

She couldn't face them, not in this state, no-one deserved to be blamed other than herself. Her heart had always been feeble since birth, silent protests that had been sealed by her own lips, by her own choices and by her own accord. Her family didn't deserve the violent lashes of her words, the desperate whippings to feel something other than being useless, she was dwelling in the attention that she received from their worries. She couldn't take the rejection from being alone, after her mother had died, she could barely stand up anymore, her legs aching with the pain that washed over with realization.

She was now _alone_ – that etched into her mind like a painful knife; however that would be easier to cope with. She was afraid of losing everyone, including her dignity, her pride and the respect they had for her. She didn't help the matter by pushing everyone away, she knew that she was only making things worse but she couldn't control herself, she became dependant on the negativity, if she kept pushing herself further enough, she'd end up feeling nothing. She wanted to feel numb as a death decaying corpse, not caring, not bothering with trivial things such as being alone. She'd always thought this was the only method; she didn't want to die; although she was coming close to this stage.

Her guild was desperately trying to get the old Lucy back, why did she'd have to feel all this now? Feeling so defenceless, weak and probably because she felt replaced. Her own existence wasn't her own but a copy of a former member, someone who was undeniable stronger, more beautiful and possessing more heavenly charm. How did she come to this conclusion? She was being very selfish; it was obvious that their attention would sway to Lisanna for a while. She'd had to accept that fact, even if she didn't want to confront her own worries, of being a carbon copy of something that used to exist, being nothing more than an obelisk coated with Lisanna's flesh.

It was human nature to feel this; she couldn't stop what her heart pumped for nor what her mind had thought. It was all so natural so why did she feel so disgusted with herself? So many emotions lingered jealously, envy, disgust, denial, worry and being alone. A vast ocean that kept stirring in the depths of her heart, threatening to overwhelm her eyes and break down, unleashing everything at once. She tried to prevent this, it wasn't their fault, she kept telling herself get over it but what she'd always witnessed was the same old thing, everyone laughing around her. The odd occasion someone came over to her and spoke to her, that everlasting conversation she'd remember for the rest of the day, playing it within her head, she was becoming more insane by this, she was all aware of her own decisions but why didn't she'd stop herself?

Lisanna enjoyed her time of coming back, an experience she'd longed for. She could see everything again, her sister, her darling brother and the few faces that brought laughter, a smile caressing her tender lips. She had briefly spoken with Lucy, a person she wasn't yet familiar with despite knowing her counter-part. The distinct differences were amazing to Lisanna; Lucy was far more out-going, cherry and happier around her guild. Lisanna wanted to vie so much attention from her, know everything about her and know every little detail, perhaps a little stalkerish, she didn't really care.

She loved hearing the old stories of Fairy-tail's old adventures, though she tried to pry as much detail about Lucy. She'd known a different Lucy back in Edolas, talking, even their voices were slightly different, Lucy had the more laxed feminine charm, charismatic and always so gentle with her words. While her counter-part was more roguish, blunt and yet with a tip of suave to her voice, she could be delightful, if you're name weren't Levy.

However Lisanna couldn't deny that she felt a little attracted to Lucy in some sense, not matter how much that sense she could deny. Lisanna had kept telling herself, all curiosity but her infatuation kept growing stronger, sprouting from the little blushes that swept along her porcelain skin or her attitude become a tincy wee brighter when Lucy was around. She'd even became jealous at one stage, as she heard that Natsu crept into Lucy's bed, her face went grim. People assumed it was because she still had feelings towards Natsu but that wasn't true, misguided conception because of her early crush. Lisanna admitted he was sweet but she wouldn't be able to be romantically connected to him, their years had been separated. She lived in a different world, lived in different surroundings and she slowly changed from the clueless innocent girl to something much more.

She hated the comparison between her older self, she lived in a world where magic was limited. She learned how to survive, learned how to adapt and be adept in conversing every magical droplet, always knowing how to function within a society where every drop meant life or death for some people.

She'd changed for the better; she'd changed because she didn't want to feel useless anymore. Her strength became her pride and her own dignity but people felt compelled to remind Lisanna of her earlier failure. She often challenged why her? Why take me? None of it made actual sense, really, it never did. However she felt glad, she had been able to grow in the most unlikely place and with the most unlikely people. She'd always love fairy-tail and the counterpart, both equally, both had helped shaped Lisanna.

Lisanna hadn't seen Lucy all day; quite frankly it worried her, more than it should do. A few members of the guild started to arouse with suspicion. They all noticed the subtle changes as her smile slowly diminished, over thinking things and her mind always conjuring up something. What they didn't know was what she was really thinking and how much she hated herself for thinking that way. It was becoming a chaotic situation, everyone wanted to-do something to cheer her up.

"How about a party?" Lisanna chirped like her sister, clasping her hands together, emphasising her point.

"I'll get the booze!" Cana shouted with so much glee, her eyes becoming wider and the perfect excuse to indulge over the liquor guild's stock.

"I'll make some fireworks with Lucy's name!" The dense idiot declared, Natsu's smile slowly becoming his signature grin.

"I'll make some ice Statues of our old memories, so much better than stupid fireworks." His rival proclaimed, his devilish smile sprawling along his white soft complexion. Gray began to entwine both hands, readying himself to create a better display than Natsu.

"I'll get some strawberry cake." Erza firmly commanded, going towards the kitchen, everyone nodding at the sudden submission of the entire guild.

"Juvia will gladly help Gray with making the Statues" Juvia began to think of the different images clustering together, the two of them, making statues and declaring their love, two people meant to be. "JUVIA WILL GLADLY HELP!" She yelped out, running towards her beloved man.

"I'll make her favourite drinks and food." Mira added into the happy cheers.

"I'll fly up and put up pink fish decorations and blue!" Happy would always remember Lucy's favourite color, she was important to him like everyone else, coming together.

Laxus sighed, begrudgingly of suggesting something he could do. "I'll do some lightning lacrima lanterns. Anyone got a problem with that?" His eyes narrowed with a malice gaze, leering over everyone but none rejected his idea. "Good." He mumbled, walking away, due to slight embarrassment

"I can make something for bunny girl, necklace or sumthin'" He stomped off, dragging levy along with him, much to the dismay of a blushing Levy.

"I'll give some new books to Lu-chan!" She rambled out, before disappearing with a grumpy iron-dragon slayer.

"LEVY!" Jet and Troy went after her, like always.

"Everyone else help arrange the guild hall, let's party. Fairy-tail style!" Lisanna shouted, everyone cheering, rushing off with new found enthusiasm and resounding out more cheers. Lisanna smiled warmly, everyone treasured Lucy as much as they treasured each other, their bonds couldn't be broken and not even god himself could break Fairy-Tail.

Natsu invaded Lucy's apartment and dragged the blonde out of her bed. "Natsu, I'm not dressed!" She protested, time and time again with annoyance edged into her gentle voice. "Shh." He commanded, that was so unlike Natsu. She got worried, did they find out of what she was thinking or had she done something? What did you do Lucy, think think!

"Come back to Fairy-Tail." He ushered, pushing Lucy forward through the guild doors. What she saw utterly shocked Lucy. The guild hall was draped all with pink and blue, glistening with her name everywhere. Tiny little lanterns that gleamed in the cascading light, shining like the stars of what Lucy's mother taught her. Her name alit with the tender words of cheer up floating everywhere, courtesy of Levy, smiling. Her favourite food all stacked together but mostly strawberry cake. She sauntered passed the Ice statues, her proudest moments displayed, everyone gathering around Lucy. Water statues were displayed, Juvia giving such a warming smile, something which frightened Lucy.

Lucy broke down in tears, the crystallized beads drizzling to the floor. She was happy truly happy, for once, she didn't need to think, for once she didn't feel replaced, for once she felt like Lucy, she felt like herself for once. Everything was for Lucy, she realized she wasn't a copy, she realized she wasn't somebody else; she realized she was Lucy of Fairy Tail and nothing more. Everyone suddenly got worried and gathered around Lucy, including Lisanna herself, draping a protective arm over the girl. "Sorry everyone for making you worry." She smiled, like everyone else, she became Lucy again. "I'm taking Lucy on her next mission!" Lisanna chirped, dragging the blonde away from Natsu. "Nu uh, my partner!" Natsu growled playfully, pulling one of her arms, she was glad to be back in fairytail.


End file.
